The prior art with respect to eyeglasses is replete with numerous patents and patent application publications which demonstrate various means for easily and interchangeably attaching side or temple pieces of the eyeglasses assembly to the eyeglasses frame member. One interesting example of such an eyeglasses assembly may be found within U.S. Pat. No. 8,292,427 which issued to Zelazowski on Oct. 23, 2012 wherein, basically, the side or temple pieces and the frame member of the eyeglasses assembly are effectively secured together in an easy and interchangeable manner as a result of cylindrical magnets being incorporated within end portions of the side or temple pieces and the frame member of the eyeglasses assembly. When the magnets are disposed within close proximity to each other, the magnetic attraction developed between the magnets then secure the temple or side pieces to the frame member of the eyeglasses assembly. A somewhat similar system is likewise disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,170 which issued to Hsiao on Apr. 17, 2001. Furthermore, United States Patent Publication 2015/0337678 which was filed by Fafaul et al. and which was published on Nov. 26, 2015, also discloses an eyeglasses frame assembly wherein the side or temple pieces are secured in part by means of magnetic pieces having opposite magnetic polarities, as well as male and female portions of the side or temple pieces and the frame member of the eyeglasses assembly, mating with each other.
Still further, United States Patent Application Publication 2015/0301359 which was filed by Lipawsky and published on Oct. 22, 2015, discloses a similar arrangement wherein, however, the cooperating magnets are effectively rectangular plates which are disposed in an overlapping relationship with respect to each other when the side or temple pieces are insertably mounted within socket portions of members independently pivotally mounted upon the frame member of the assembly. A similar arrangement is disclosed within Japanese Patent Publication 2007-86696 which was published on Apr. 5, 2007. Yet further, United States Patent Application Publication 2014/0226120 which was filed by Chen and which was published on Aug. 14, 2014 discloses yet another variant of magnetic members, having opposite polarities, securing temple or side pieces to extension members of the frame member of the eyeglasses assembly. Still yet further, United States Patent Application Publication 2012/0176579 which was filed by Alford and which was published on Jul. 12, 2012 discloses an eyeglasses assembly wherein the side or temple pieces are mounted upon the frame member of the eyeglasses assembly by means of attractive magnetic pieces, however, it does not appear that the side or temple pieces are pivotally mounted upon the frame member of the eyeglasses assembly. To the contrary, the temple or side pieces are structured so as to be removable from the frame member of the eyeglasses assembly and to then effectively form a compartment within which the frame member of the eyeglasses assembly is adapted to be accommodated for protective purposes. Lastly with respect to these types of eyeglasses assemblies, United States Patent Application Publication 2009/0195747, which was filed by Insua and which was published on Aug. 6, 2009, discloses an assembly wherein the temple or side pieces are inserted into socket members that are, in turn, pivotally mounted upon the frame member of the eyeglasses assembly.
Another interesting type of eyeglasses frame assembly, wherein the side or temple pieces of the assembly are easily and quickly interchangeably mounted upon the frame member of the assembly, is found within United States Patent Application Publication 2015/0309331 which was filed by Poole and which was published on Oct. 29, 2015. This patent application publication discloses a mechanical interlocking arrangement between the side or temple pieces and the frame member of the assembly but does not disclose any magnetic fixation of the side or temple pieces to the frame portion of the assembly.
Still another interesting example of an eyeglasses assembly may be found within International Patent Application Publication WO 2014/111966 which was filed by Soppelsa and which was published on Jul. 24, 2014. In accordance with this assembly, the temple or side pieces of the assembly are mounted upon the frame member of the assembly by means of magnetically attractive components but the assembly also requires a separate multi-component snap-fitted mounting bar and plug arrangement for structurally mounting the temple or side pieces of the assembly upon the frame portion of the assembly.
Yet another interesting example of an eyeglasses assembly may be found within Japanese Patent Application Publication 2015-18199 which was published on Jan. 29, 2015. In accordance with this assembly, the temple or side pieces of the assembly are mounted upon the frame member of the assembly solely by means of magnetically attractive components. However, there is no structural interconnection between the temple or side pieces of the assembly and the frame member of the assembly.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved eyeglasses assembly wherein the temple or side pieces are not only pivotally attached to side portions of the frame member of the assembly by means of a structural subassembly which permits the temple or side pieces to be quickly, easily, and securely mounted upon the side portions of the frame member, as well as to be quickly and easily removable from the side portions of the frame member, so as to enable the temple or side pieces to be readily interchangeable as may be desired or required, and without the need for auxiliary fasteners, but in addition, a magnetic subassembly which is to also be incorporated within the assembly so as to enable the temple or side pieces to effectively be locked into or at their open or unfolded positions with respect to the frame member of the assembly whereby the eyeglasses assembly can be readily mounted upon a person's head.